There You'll Be
by Tsubasa Hane
Summary: A mysterious note leave Midii wandering aimlessly in the park as she thinks about her past...and future.


I've been a long-time _Gundam Wing_ fan, and it always pained me that my two favorite characters never appeared in the series itself.  Granted, Meiran died in Episode Zero…but Midii didn't!  After listening to this song on the radio a few dozen times, I managed to place the lyrics as close as possible, and surprise-surprise…Midii popped into my mind.

After that, there was only one thing left to do: type.

************************************  
DISCLAIMER:  Don't own _Gundam Wing_.  Duh.  
************************************

The blonde-haired girl, no more than 17 years of age, calmly walked through the empty pathways of the park, though her emotions were anything but. Not more than 24 hours prior to that moment had Midii Une received a note that made her heart race. 

So long ago had she forgotten her past, the horrible transgressions she had been forced to commit to support her family, even before her 11th birthday. All those remembrances, forced to the back of her mind so as not to haunt the girl any longer. But now it was back, though not to haunt her as she thought. 

Strange…she always pictured any reminder of her days as a spy to be filled with nothing but misery and sorrow, yet the three small words written down on the tiny piece of paper washed away every memory of grief temporarily, making room for the few wonderful memories of that time she still clung to:

I forgive you.

She knew who had sent it; both the message and the handwriting were unmistakable. Midii recognized them the moment her eyes fell upon the ink on the paper

_When I think back on these times  
And the dreams we left behind  
I'll be glad, 'cause I was blessed   
To get to have you in my life_

Every betrayal, every "ally" lost…her mind had always told her that she was foolish to have ever chosen the path she did, yet her heart told her otherwise. After all, had she not become a spy, not been forced into a life of espionage, she might never have met him.

Nanashi. 

The one ray of light in her otherwise bleary childhood. Midii would never forget the day she had first met him; her plans had been to infiltrate the rebel military force to uncover their attack secrets. Never, in all the time the girl had spent as a spy, would she have guessed to find a young boy her own age among mercenaries. But there he was. In fact, he had been the one to find her, hiding the bushes as if she were lost (just as her "role" was to be played out)

  
_When I look back on these days   
I'll look and see your face  
You were right there for me_

He had been out looking for spies, snipers, or anything else that may have been in the woods. What he found was her. The boy, feeling some remorse towards the girl, took her back to the camp. She hadn't expected it to be so easy to infiltrate the defenses, but then she remembered that to them, she was nothing more than a mere child. 

It was because of this Nanashi stayed by her as often as he could. While he worked on one of the machines, she was right by his side, watching and learning. 

That was when she had given him the cross. That wretched cross; a symbol of both the friendship the two shared, and the betrayal she would later have to commit. He never talked much, but always with kindness towards her. Midii supposed it was the closest thing she had to a friend among the group. He honestly was right there for her as often as he could be.

  
_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
In my heart there will always be a place for you  
For all my life I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am, there you'll be_

But that was so long ago. Memories, all but lost to her until she read the note. The three words brought about recollection of the small amount of time she had enjoyed life as much as possible, given her circumstances. 

She could remember the half-smiles he gave her when they went off walking in the woods, talking. For the first time in so long, Midii had felt 10-years-old. Around him, she could be the innocent little girl she acted as during missions. It wasn't much, but it was more than the little girl could have ever imagined. 

Unwillingly, she grew closer to the boy, even if she knew she'd end up regretting doing so later on. Her heart opened up, and let him inside. Though he never knew it, he first taught Midii about what Love really was.

_Well you showed me how to feel  
Feel the sky was in my reach_

What was it about him?  Hhis eyes, perhaps? Were those pools of emerald more hypnotizing than even she realized? Was it his cool demeanor? The way he was so calm in every situation? Whatever it was, Midii was drawn to it unconsciously. It both helped and hurt her in ways she could never have known possible. Around him, Midii felt a sense of warmth and comfort. Despite his hard outer core, she could look into his eyes, and feel the emotions he held inside. 

But this closeness she felt only made her mission all the more painful to carry out.

_And I always will remember all the strength you gave to me  
Your love made me make it through  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
You were right there for me_

A single memory played in the young girl's head as she thought about her short time among the mercenaries: they were being attacked by the federation…as according to plan; she had provided them with the information of where to attack…but, unexpectedly, Midii had got caught up in the line of fire. 

Just when she was sure she would be hit, a motor scooter came up to her, Nanashi driving. He reached out to her, and told her to climb on. He ended up saving her life. Even in the moment, Midii could see the worry in his eyes as he struggled to get her to safety. It was at that very moment that, if she hadn't already, the girl had fallen in love.

  
_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
In my heart there will always be a place for you  
For all my life I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am, there you'll be_

Far away from any other signs of population, Midii collapsed on the sidewalk, tears streaming down her face. Tears of both happiness and sorrow. Her Nanashi had survived the war, and had forgiven her. That should have been enough…but it wasn't.

She missed him. As much as she hated to admit it, she missed him with all her heart. It had been he who convinced her to turn away from a life of espionage. He had unknowingly given her life a purpose…given her life….

She had found a home, and a safe, steady job. She was happy, or so she thought. For the longest time, she felt like her life was in darkness, trying to reach out into light just barely out of her grasp. Sure, Midii's life was more secure, but a shadow draped over the girl because of something missing in her life. Now she knew why.

He was her light.

_'Cause I always saw in you my light, my strength  
And I want to thank you now   
For all the ways you were right there for me_

Composing herself, Midii stood up. Her knees still shook a bit, but she had to be strong. What would Nanashi think of her if he ever saw her like this? Tucking the note in her pocket with care, Midii turned to go home. Suddenly, a voice rang through the darkness, bringing the girl to a paralyzing stop.

"I knew I'd eventually find you."

_You were right there for me  
For always_

She knew the voice. She knew it as well as she knew the handwriting on the paper. It was much deeper now, but even still Midii could relate it to the voice of the 10-year-old boy she had loved so long ago.

Turning around, her hazel eyes met deep emerald green. She gasped at the sight before her, almost forgetting to breathe in shock.

"Nanashii?" she whispered, already knowing the answer. Surprisingly, he shook his head to her suspicion. Noticing the questioning look on her face, he smiled… smiled…at her as he replied.

"I have a name now; it's Trowa."

"Trowa." She repeated, still unable to believe the situation. "It's really you, isn't it?"

He simply nodded in response, the gentle smile never leaving his face. 

_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
In my heart there will always be a place for you  
For all my life I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am, there you'll be_

Midii could take it no longer; slowly, but not too slowly, she walked over to the man standing before her and developed him in a tight embrace. He hugged back, gently stroking her hair to calm her down as the girl cried silently into his shoulder. 

"Shh…it's okay, Midii." He quietly spoke to her, "I won't leave again. I finally found you, and now I'll never let go."

Looking up at him with tear-rimmed eyes, she asked, "You promise?"

Looking down upon the girl in his arms, he responded, "I promise; I won't leave you ever again. Where ever you are, I'll be right there along side you…now and forever."

_And everywhere I am; there you'll be._

_There you'll be…_

.

~**_OWARI_**~


End file.
